So Close
by quick132
Summary: "To reaching that famous happy ending, almost believing this one's not pretend" A Quick prom. Based on the song So Close by John McLaughlin. One-shot.


So it's official. I am SO obsessed with Glee, but mostly Quick! Every song I hear now I'm like woah that could be related to Puck and Quinn! Now I can't stop writing one-shots! But they do help with my writer's block for my longer fanfics!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Let's be serious, if I owned Glee, Quinn and Puck would be onscreen every moment of the weekly hour)

This is a Quick prom from mostly Puck's POV.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

Noah Puckerman buttoned up his tuxedo and looked at himself in the mirror. He knew he looked good and he knew he should be excited about this day. He just wished it would be different. Santana Lopez appeared at the doorway in a tight red dress accenting her chest and butt perfectly. "You ready?" she asked, eyes traveling up and down him.

He nodded and followed her outside where Brittany and Artie were waiting for them. He smiled at Brittany and gave Artie fist pound. All their parents were clustered around them, cameras in tow. Puck posed with Santana in the usual prom picture stance, his hands wrapped around her waist, her hands over his. He chuckled as she rolled her eyes when her mom began to tear up. Puck's mom didn't tear up, but she looked at him wistfully. He just smiled back at her, wondering if she knew he wanted this to be different.

They piled into a hot pink super stretch limo. Apparently Artie's father worked for a limousine company, so they got one for free, and one with enough room for his wheelchair. Naturally, the two girls picked the gaudiest one they could find. Puck slid on the seat, Santana immediately climbing onto his lap. "Let's take a picture together," she crooned into his neck.

Puck obliged, barely smiling for the photo. He sighed and rested back against the seat. To his surprise, he fell asleep and woke up twenty minutes later to Brittany screeching, "We're here!"

He shook himself awake and climbed out of the car. Puck looked around at his classmates. Soon he would probably never see some of these people again. He really didn't care. Only one mattered to him.

Puck scanned the crowd, looking for her. Santana snapped him back to focusing on her, dragging him to take pictures by the fountain and with people he knew she hated. He smiled for all of them, looking around in between flashes. He waved at Finn, who still towered over Rachel even in her high heels. Puck complimented Rachel on her pretty green dress and even kissed her cheek.

When the sun began to set, chaperones ushered everyone inside. It was time for them to eat dinner. Puck refrained from gagging as Santana hand-fed him some of his dinner. He didn't want to hear her complain and he did want her to have a good time. He laughed when Brittany was disappointed that her chicken dinner wasn't chicken nuggets.

Midway through the meal, Puck's head swiveled towards a table on the far side of the room. He squinted his eyes and recognized one of the couples at the table. Anyone could spot the perfectly blonde duo. He couldn't see her; she was being blocked by a few other people. After staring for a few minutes, she finally stood up, revealing herself.

Puck's heart sped up rapidly, he was certain Santana could hear it pounding. Quinn Fabray was laughing, her beautiful smiling lighting up Puck's world. She was wearing a modest yellow dress that still framed her figure perfectly. Puck thought she was, by far, the most stunning girl in the room. She glanced over at him, their eyes locked. Quinn stopped laughing and just stared with an unreadable expression for a moment. Sam touched her arm, and she gave Puck a small half-smile before grinning widely back to Sam.

The DJ started playing music, and couples and groups filled the dance floor. Puck watched as Sam twirled Quinn, her hair waving out behind her. Santana tapped Puck's shoulder. "Aren't you gonna ask me to dance, Puckerman?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Of course, Miss Lopez," he smirked, "May I have this dance?"

She laughed and they took to the dance floor. The DJ played hip-hop and pop songs, much to Puck's dislike. Santana loved the songs, however, and she grinded on him during every single one of them. They danced for hours, grinding and laughing together. Finally, within the last ten minutes of prom, the DJ switched it up and played slow songs. When there was a measly three minutes left, he spoke into the microphone. "I hope you all had a great time tonight! There's one last song though, but there's a catch. You can't dance with your date! So go find a random person and hug them and dance!" he shouted.

Santana shrugged and went off to find someone to dance with. Everyone was searching wildly to find a partner. Puck looked from side to side and noticed two girls walking towards him. He really didn't feel like dancing anymore. He had fun, but he still wished it was different. Puck wandered off of the dance floor and into the brightly lit and decorated outdoor garden. He sighed and dipped his finger in the cool water of the fountain. Puck heard heels tapping softly behind him. He turned around.

Quinn didn't even seem to notice him yet, her eyes were following the twinkling lights. He studied her face as she smiled at the heart-shaped light structure. She looked away and at him. Quinn let out a tiny gasp. "I didn't… I thought… I didn't see you there," she stuttered.

Puck shrugged. "It's okay."

Her hands hung at her waist and she clasped them together. "Good," she whispered, looking down at them.

He took a step towards her. "You look…"

He suddenly couldn't find the word to describe just how beautiful she looked. Quinn stared up at him, into his eyes. Puck stared back and sighed. Over the years they had barely spoken, just small talk every now and again. Their last full conversation they had was two years ago, in the hospital nursery. It was when they, mostly she, decided to give up their daughter for adoption. Puck had told Quinn that he loved her that day.

The music that the DJ had chosen for the special dance began to float outside.

_You're in my arms_

_And all the world is calm_

_The music playing on for only two_

_So close together_

_And when I'm with you_

_So close to feeling alive_

Puck held out his hand to her. "May I?"

She wordlessly accepted, stepping closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. Quinn draped her arms over his broad shoulders. They never broke eye contact as they began to twirl around the patio.

_A life goes by_

_Romantic dreams must die_

_So I bid mine goodbye and never knew_

_So close was waiting waiting here with you_

_And now forever I know_

_All that I want is to hold you_

_So close_

Puck pulled her tighter, completely closing the space between them. He felt her fingers dig into the material of his tuxedo.

_So close to reaching that famous happy ending_

_Almost believing this one's not pretend_

_And now you're beside me and look how far we've come_

_So far we are so close_

He rested his cheek against hers and heard her let out a small sob. Puck closed his eyes tightly and felt Quinn's tears flow from her eyes.

_How could I face the faceless days_

_If I should lose you now?_

_We're so close_

_To reaching that famous happy ending_

_Almost believing this one's not pretend_

_Let's go on dreaming for we know we are_

_So close_

_So close_

_And still so far_

They stood, unmoving, holding each other for a minute after the music faded out. Finally, she pulled back, her arms still around him. Her eyes were red and her makeup was smeared. Puck's heart broke as she let out another sob and more tears ran down her face. He reached out and cupped her face in his hands. Quinn nuzzled her cheek against his hand. He wiped one of her tears away, although he was beginning to feel his own start to fill in his eyes. She slowly stood up taller and kissed him softly on the lips.

Puck pulled back and smiled a faint smile at her. He wasn't sure when he was ever going to see her again, and it broke his heart. He was also happy for her, she was going to college far away from Lima, and he knew she desired that more than anything. Puck was going to community college, staying in Lima. She turned over her shoulder and watched the students begin to collect their belongings. Quinn turned back to him and stroked his cheek. She removed his hands from her waist and hers from his shoulders. Puck hung his head; he didn't want to watch her leave. But, he knew she had to. He would be holding her back from everything she so badly wanted. She deserved better than that.

She leaned up and kissed his cheek, lingering on it for a couple seconds. Puck heard her sob again before she spun to leave. He slowly lifted his head as she reached the doorway. She was stopped, hand on the threshold, head down. She looked over her shoulder at him, her look begging him to say something. He shook his head. Quinn nodded, eyes closed tightly. "Goodbye," she whispered, walking inside.

"Goodbye," he murmered, alone in the beautiful garden.


End file.
